Maria Petrova (Earth-50701)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 95 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (sometimes purpleCategory:Purple Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Robotic arms that become Seismic Accelerator Needles | Citizenship = Russia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Imperfect, former Prima Ballerina of Russia, former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg, Lost her family and ability to walk in a traffic accident, Niles Van Roekel gave her cybernetics to fix her damaged legs, as well robotic hands that became seismic accelerator needle arms. | PlaceOfBirth = Moscow | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 2 | Last = | HistoryText = Maria Petrova (Russian: Мария Петрова) grew up in modern day Moscow and from a young age, demonstrated a natural gift for dancing. She became the youngest prodigy at the Imperial Russian Ballet where her skill, sensitivity, and discipline were far beyond that of most professionals. As a teenager she starred in several productions and became a world renowned icon of dance. At the tender age of 15, on the opening night of her lead role in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake in Los Angeles, Maria was in a terrible car accident. An earthquake struck an elevated highway that collapsed instantly, killing her parents and leaving her paralyzed. She would never dance or walk again. Retreating into seclusion, she grew angry at the loss of her family and her stolen dreams. To her, life was a cruel joke. She hated the world. Across the planet, Roekel, was in search of a nimble and young test subject. He had created a seismic accelerator that would allow its possessor to create localized geological aftershocks, but the device required precise control to be able to master it. Only someone who had amazing muscle memory and control could use it. He had read about Maria and sent his recruiters to convince her to join his top secret program. Roekel offered to return Maria's ability to walk. He promised to replace her atrophied muscles and damaged nerves with cybernetics. It was an offer she could not refuse. At the same time Roekel attached his seismic weapon through her nervous system and taught her how to control its terrible power. Maria quickly mastered her new-found weapon. She enjoyed possessing a fantastic destructive power. It was a way she could get back at the world. During the invasion of the Imperfects on New York, Fault Zone was successful in defeating The Thing but was defeated later however by Storm on the Brooklyn Bridge. | Powers = Earthquake Generation: She has the ability to create very powerful, localized earthquakes through the use of the seismic accelerator apparatus grafted onto her entire body. Super Speed: Thanks to her cybernetic legs, Fault Zone is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Strength: Due to the cybernetics in her legs, her legs are stronger than the finest human athlete's. | Abilities = Due to her above average dancing skills, Fault Zone is extremely agile and strong. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Seismic accelerator needles and cybernetic legs. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Seismokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Dancers